


A Potty-Filling Contest

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Vriska always seem to be competitive, even when it comes to sex - and especially when it comes to their favorite fetish of watersports. And when they're around friends who share their kinks, it's all the more reason to try to one-up each other. So during a diapered movie double-date with Aradia and Feferi, they make a bet on who can piss more at the end. Feferi provides Terezi and Vriska one potty each to relieve themselves into - whose bladder will leave them victorious, and who will end up on the losing side of their bet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Potty-Filling Contest

"Oh man, that was so cool! Did you see all of the awesome corpses?" Aradia blurted out excitedly as the credits started to roll on the movie that had been playing on the TV. She grabbed the remote and turned it off, and psionically flipped the room lights back on.

Feferi giggled, muffled by the fact that her mouth was pressed against Aradia's shoulder. She shifted her position a bit, remaining curled up around her girlfriend but craning her neck to be seen and heard. "It was reely cool! And super scary, oooh. I love those sorts of movies!" She then looked over at the other two participants in their double-date. "What aboat you guys? What did you think?" 

On the other edge of the couch were Terezi and Vriska. They weren't curled up quite as closely as Aradia and Feferi were, but Terezi was lounging with her head against Vriska's chest and a sharp elbow against the girl's side. Her usual wide grin was spread across her face, and she was idly playing with the dragon cane in her hands. "I agree! It was a deliciously well-done horror movie."

"Pfft. Being scared about movies is for tiny dumb babies that piss in their diapers," Vriska said, rolling her eyes. "And ow, Terezi, can you move your damn elbow already?" She reached over to shove the offending arm away, but not before Terezi jammed it hard into her ribcage. "Ow! Wow, fuck you too. Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." 

Terezi just cackled, and shifted to leaning against the couch again. "I love you too, babe," she said, planting a teasing kiss on Vriska's cheek and avoiding the girl's attempts to slap at her. "And speaking of tiny dumb babies who piss in their diapers..." Terezi giggled and prodded the tip of her cane against Vriska's crotch, causing a noticeable squishing sound from under her jeans. 

"Hey!!!!!!!!" Vriska shouted, grabbing the cane with one hand and taking a swing at Terezi with the other. The two girls wrestled on the couch for a moment, with Vriska fuming and Terezi laughing uncontrollably, until finally Terezi got control of her cane again and popped off of the couch, standing in front of her girlfriend with a victorious grin. Vriska just sneered and crossed her arms in defiance. "Anyway you almost made me piss them a bit more! And that would have been grounds for disqualification for our little contest, remember?" 

"Almost, but not actually! Unless you pissed them on purpose so you don't have to compete because you know you'll lose. Or just because you really are a baby who likes pissing her diaper!" The four girls there all had a common interest in watersports, so it was inevitable that a double-date involving them would at the very least be dotted with comments and jokes and lewd suggestions about peeing. And given Vriska and Terezi's relationship, it wasn't at all surprising that they'd end up with some sort of urination-related dares or competitions. In this case, the contest was to see who could piss more after the end of the movie. Both Terezi and Vriska had drank plenty of liquids over the last few hours in preparation, and both had donned pull-ups to deal with any early leaks.

"Hey! Some of us do reely like pissing our diapers, there's not anything wrong with that!" Feferi piped up with a hint of indignation. She was still snuggling Aradia, and at the moment her skirt had shifted up enough to make it visible that Feferi was wearing a fairly thick diaper and that she had indeed wet it quite heavily. 

"I never said there was anything wrong with that! I might just be such a baby myself. But a lot cooler of one than Vriska," Terezi said smugly. To prove her point, she undid the button and zipper on her pants and dropped them to the floor. Her pull-up was indeed somewhat soggy, with a bloated teal patch at the bottom and the designs on the front starting to fade away. 

"Hah! So you really aren't any better than I am, are you?" Vriska said, standing up and flashing a victorious smile. She undid her jeans and wiggled them down her legs. Her pull-up was much more deeply colored and sodden than Terezi's, and it sagged off of her crotch. "So we both drank a bit more than we could hold, so what. That's kind of what you have to do to get ready for a contest like this! Anyway, can we get on with it? Maybe Terezi didn't drink enough but I gotta take a fucking huuuuuuuuge leak here."

Terezi just cackled again. "Oooh, the stench of overconfidence from you might be even stronger than the cute blueberry scent from you not being able to hold your pee!" She paused to laugh some more, and to lean in to sniff conspicuously. 

"Hmph! You know you think my confidence smells sexy. And remember the terms of our deal? You're gonna get to spend plenty of time licking delicious confidence off of my nook. And maybe if you're lucky I'll let out some more cute blueberry for you to taste too," Vriska said, smirking and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm the best at pissing and that's all there is to say about it. How do you even think you could beat me, really?"

"Oh, I have my ways. My mind powers told me exactly how much I needed to let out a little while ago to be right on the edge of bursting now," Terezi replied, grinning proudly and gently patting the damp crotch of her pull-up as evidence. "So I went a bit an hour ago and then haven't gone since. Unlike some people here who were squirming to stop themselves from leaking through the whole second half of the movie." 

"I'll have you know that my awesome luck made it so my bladder didn't leak any more piss than it absolutely had to! Because I have allllllll of the luck. And allllllll of the bladder space!" Vriska said defiantly, turning her head away. "But enough of that, how about we both actually take a pee and see who had to go more. Feferi, you said you had something to measure it with?" 

"Yep!" Feferi said cheerily, finally letting go of Aradia and popping up. She grinned and uncaptchalogued two brightly-colored plastic potties - identical to the sort used for toilet training, except scaled up to be an appropriate size for a fully-grown troll. Feferi set them down on the tiled floor a little ways in front of the couch, then proceeded to slap a Libra sticker on the front of one and a Scorpio sticker on the other. 

"A potty?" Vriska looked on blankly for a moment, then frowned a bit. "Don't you have something a bit more... dignified?" 

"How would you even have a dignified way of measuring pee for a silly contest with your awesome, sexy girlfriend?" Terezi said, chuckling again. "And since we already seen you're a dumb baby who pisses in her diaper, you need to prove you're a big girl who can go make it to the potty before we move on to something else." 

"Ughhhhhhhh, fine, whatever. I really gotta take a fucking leak," Vriska said, rolling her eyes and pulling at the elastic waistband of her pullup. She slid the sodden garment down her thighs, then let go and allowed it to fall to her ankles, the waterlogged diaper making a loud splat as it hit the floor. Vriska then proceeded to squat down and sit on the seat of the potty, sliding her thighs apart and shifting for a moment to get herself comfortable. Almost immediately there was a sound of liquid spraying against plastic, accompanied by a deep sigh of relief. "Ahhhhhhhh..." 

"Agreed," Terezi said, sliding her own somewhat-less-drenched pullup to the ground as well. She stepped one leg out of it, then proceeded to straddle her assigned potty. Terezi squatted down, balancing herself so her crotch hovered a few inches over the opening. She reached down and held herself to aim, and with a loud sigh began to relieve herself as well. A thick stream of teal urine started to pour out into the bowl below. 

Terezi and Vriska glared at each other as they let their piss gush out, the only sounds being the splattering of urine against plastic and, soon, urine into pooled liquid. Aradia and Feferi had returned to cuddling on the couch, but were now watching both of the other girls intently. After a little while Feferi spoke up to break the silence. "Whoa! It's reely hot that you gills had to pee so much. Though Vriska, you aren't putting on a good show for those of us who might want to sea..." 

"Well, maybe you shoulda thought of that and given me something else to piss in besides this thing! But it's my load gaper now and I'm gonna sit on it and go to the bathroom in it like a normal load gaper. Unlike some weirdos over here," Vriska said, scoffing in Terezi's direction. She paused for a moment to sigh as her urine continued to stream into the bowl below, then added, "Anyway, Peixes, you'll just have to make do with thinking of all of the other times I pissed weird places and you guys got to watch. Sheeeeeeeesh."

Feferi giggled in response. "Whale, okay! It was fun when you peed on that fence earlier today. But right now I think Terezi is definitely winning at being hotter, which betta be the tiebreaker if we can't tell who had to go more," she said. Terezi chuckled upon hearing that, and nodded at Feferi before shaking back and forth a little, wiggling her stream around as it gushed into the potty below. A little later, Feferi groaned a bit, and said, "Whew, all of this is reely making me have to pee too! And conveniently..." She shifted her position a bit, sliding her legs apart and pulling up her skirt to show off her already-wet diaper, making it clear what she was about to do.

"Oooh, fun!" Aradia piped up, snuggling up closer to her matesprit and placing a palm on the crotch of Feferi's diaper. Feferi giggled and then gave a deep sigh, beginning to empty her own bladder, and Aradia pressed gently at the diaper to see if she could feel the new warmth there. Aradia let Feferi embrace her, and planted a quick kiss on her now-pissing girlfriend's lips, then turned back to look at Vriska and Terezi. "Sheesh, I guess I'm the only one here who isn't taking a pee right now!" 

Terezi gave an amused cackle, turning her head from Vriska over to the girls on the couch. "Well, you should join in! C'mon, it's fun." 

"Oh, I would, but I don't have to go right now," Aradia replied, nuzzling against Feferi's neck and kneading her hand against her girlfriend's diaper, which by now was warm and squishy with fresh urine. "I took a bathroom break back during the movie! I just paused time a bit and went outside to stretch a bit and pee on the lawn." 

"Aww, you didn't even take me?" Feferi said, giving a playful pout before squeezing her girlfriend tighter. "I'd reely have wanted to sea that! Or maybe even feel it." 

"Yeah, laaaaaaaame, we'd all have wanted to see!" Vriska said, crossing her arms as she continued to sit on the potty with her legs splayed apart. She shifted her sitting position a bit with a murmur, giving Aradia and Feferi just a flash of her still-flowing stream into the potty before her crotch pressed firmly against the seat again. "Hmph! Aradia, I think to make it up to your girlfriend you better piss on her rumble spheres the next time you hafta go! And to make it up to us you better let us watch." 

"Oooh, nauty..." Feferi said with a moan, apparently enjoying that thought. She bucked her hips gently into Aradia's hand as she continued wetting herself, her gaze still fixed on Terezi as the girl pissed into her potty from a squatting position.

No one said anything more for the next few seconds, until finally Vriska sighed deeply. "Ahhhhhhhh! All done!" With that she stood up, teetering a bit as she moved with both ankles still in the waistband of her pullup. She then shuffled to the side, revealing that her potty was almost filled to the brim, a few bubbles floating across the surface of her cerulean urine. "Hah! Beat that, Pyrope!" 

"Oh, I'm about to," Terezi replied with a wide grin and a sharp cackle. She shifted her squat a bit higher, leaving her glistening arc of teal urine to fall about a foot into the potty below. At this point the bowl was a bit less full of urine than Vriska's was, but Terezi was still going strong. Cackling all the while, she continued to let a thick stream flow, filling the bowl to around the level that Vriska's was, then a bit higher. Her laughing just grew louder as the bowl of the potty filled to the top and her pooled urine started to flow onto the plastic seat, and then over the side. "Hah! I told you I'd win."

"Hmph." Vriska scrunched her nose and grumbled as she watched Terezi's urine start to cascade down the side of the plastic potty and spread out in a teal puddle underneath. There wasn't anything she could do to even contest the results at that point, and her girlfriend was still pissing. "Well, okay, you win. I guess."

"Yes I think anyone can see I won, even if they're blind!" Terezi giggled, finally finishing up her piss with a few last drops into the overflowed potty. She then stood up, sniffing proudly to admire her performance, before uncaptchaloguing a few towels to cram around the base of the potty to blot up the puddles. "Now, I trust you remember the terms of our bet?" 

"Yeah, yeah." With a grumble she slipped her shirt off over her head, tossing it aside, and then undid her bra to leave herself naked. "I gotta spend the next four hours and thirteen minutes wearing nothing but a big poofy diaper." Feferi had already gotten out just such a diaper and opened it on the couch, and with another conspicuous grumble Vriska walked over and sat down on it. Feferi pulled it up against the naked girl's crotch, and taped up one side. Having just plopped down on the couch next to Vriska, Terezi affixed the other. "Well, here I am, for you all to laugh at! And ogle I guess. I mean, I know I am pretty much the sexiest and have awesome boobs so you don't have to pretend it's not really really hot seeing me here wearing nothing but a cute diaper."

"Heehee, it is reely hot!" Feferi said with a giggle, reaching over and patting Vriska's well-padded crotch. "And it'll be even hotter when you let out some warm blueberry pee into it," she continued, waggling her eyebrows before breaking into giggles.

"Damnit, Terezi, why did you get everyone talking about pee in terms of flavors, that's so weeeeeeeeird," Vriska said with a sigh, at first attempting to bat away all of the hands moving towards her but eventually accepting as Feferi and Aradia poked at her diaper and Terezi groped both of her breasts. "Heh, hey Feferi, if you like my warm blueberry piss so much, wanna rub me off when I do get around to taking another leak? That is, if Terezi doesn't get jeaaaaaaaalous..." 

Terezi responded to that with a sharp cackle. "The prosecution sees no chance of jealousy at watching her cute friends fuck her obnoxious but cute girlfriend! And anyway..." she trailed off and returned to laughing, shifting her position on the couch so she was leaning back with her still-naked crotch pushed up to the edge of the cushion. "... how would I have a chance to get jealous about that with the other part of the bet? You do remember that too, Vriska?" 

Vriska rolled her eyes and groaned, sliding off of the couch and onto her knees on the floor. "Yeah, I'm not a big dummy who forgets. We said the loser has to stay between the winner's legs for... eight circuits of Troll Mario Kart. Ughhhhhhhh, that's gonna be a while." Despite her groaning, Vriska shuffled over between Terezi's legs and planted a kiss on her vulva.

"Oh, poor you, eight long circuits of being your favorite place in paradox space," Terezi replied in a slightly-mocking tone. She reached out and grabbed Vriska's horns, positioning the girl where she wanted her and earning some growls of disapproval. Meanwhile, Aradia and Feferi had moved to get the video game turned on and collect the needed controllers. Terezi giggled as placed her feet onto Vriska's shoulders. "Ahh, after all of that fun my nook really needs this."

"Hah, I bet it does, after getting to see me taking a piss and then stripping naked," Vriska said with a laugh, in between planting kisses on Terezi's vulva. "Anyway I hope you're getting ready to loooooooose at Mario Kart! 'Cause there's no way you can concentrate with how awesome at oral sex I am." 

"We'll see about that. But more licking and less talking," Terezi said with a chuckle, pushing Vriska against her crotch with one hand and taking the gamepad from Feferi with the other. Aradia sat back down on the couch close to Terezi, and Feferi plopped down in the middle, snuggling up to both of them. The girls giggled, then turned their attention to the game they were about to play.


End file.
